


America: A how to guide for British Wizards and Witches

by kaleigh



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Luna meets a truly dangerous woman at a conference.





	1. How to be free

Had anyone told him he'd be eagerly looking forward to going on vacation with Malfoy, Harry would have had them committed to the Janus Thickney ward in St. Mungos but here he was packed and waiting in the hall at Potter Manor waiting for 10:30 am so he could floo to Malfoy Manor to meet Draco and Luna so they could head to America to a conference Luna really wanted to attend.

The event would be three days long but they planned to stay for two weeks to tour the United States.  
When the appointed time arrived, Harry quickly flooed to Malfoy Manor where Draco and Luna were waiting on him.

The two blondes stood next to each other dressed in identical blue jeans, black dragon boots and white shirts with open robes over them. They looked like haughty pureblood twins which Draco definitely was though Luna, while pureblood as well, looked more eccentric with her radish earrings. Harry, in comparison, sported ripped jeans, black dragod boots and a dark grey band tee that his cousin had gifted him. It was the only gift from the Dursleys he'd kept, though Dudley had recently proven himself to be as un-Dursleyish as possible.

"Harry, you're here! We've been waiting and Draco was being mean to me." Luna threw herself at him exaggeratedly while Draco smirked in amusement.

A couple years ago, Harry might have immediately gone on the defense to protect Luna but things had changed, the War had changed him and when certain truths came out, he was able to view the world more clearly.

The raven-haired man leaned around the blonde in his arms and asked, "Are we ready to go Draco?"

Luna nodded as Draco drawled, "Yes Potter. We are waiting on you."

As Harry made to respond, a clock struck and Luna disentangled herself from Harry as the three moved to the centre of the room where a ribbon lay on the floor. All three bent and touched the ribbon in unison and disappeared.

After spinning for over five minutes, they appeared in a tastefully decorated and elegant room where a uniformed porter awaited them.

"Good landing kids. Any luggage?" Without awaiting a response he continued. "I presume you're here for the conference."

When they nodded. He handed them a ticket and sent them out the door and into a brightly lit hallway which they followed to the lobby in order to check in.

"Good call on not having breakfast before we left Draco." Said Harry. "My stomach feels so unsettled."

"Yeah, nasty things those transatlantic portkeys."

"Ehem." They turned and saw a statue wearing the same uniform of the porter. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhear that your stomach was unsettled. Is that right?" 

All three nodded and the statue passed out stomach soothing lozenges before walking away when they said thank you and popped them in their mouths.

As they waited for the effects to take place, Harry turned to the blondes with a question on his face.

"It's a luxury magical hotel Harry." Luna explained. "They cater to their guests every need."

"Or want." Draco waggled his eyebrows but his meaning went over Harry's head.

"Next please." Called the check in clerk and the three reached the counter and checked in. It was somewhere between two and three am where they were so they were hurried off to their suite to resize their luggage and sleep out the rest of the night.

*************  
Wednesday Addams surveyed the suite Lurch had booked her and her brother, Pubert, into with barely concealed contempt. Lurch shrugged at her helplessly. "I suppose it will have to do. But I expect you to pick him up in three days and tell mother I won't be babysitting again. Next time Pugsley will do it."

Lurch grunted and disappeared with a pop leaving Wednesday and Pubert alone. "Chin up Wens, it could be worse. It could be a non-magical hotel."

Both Addams children shuddered, though at twenty Wednesday was hardly a child. The Addams heiress was tall and imposing dressed in black jeans, shirt and dragonhide boots. Gone were the pigtails and puritanical garb of her youth. Next to her stood Pubert, the only eight year old who exclusively wore custom tailored Italian three piece suits.

"I don't see why you won't continue on with me after the conference. It will be boring being home with just Grandmama." Said Wednesday as she walked to the fridge and selected a bottle of water.

"I already told you. I need the peace so I can meditate. Besides, you know mother expects you to find a suitable partner and you can't do that with me there." He replied. "Now let's go. The conference begins in two minutes."  
Both Addams children left their suite and made their way to the meeting room to settle in and enjoy discussions on more obscure creatures.

*************  
By unspoken agreement Draco, Luna and Harry decided to head out to lunch. They had spent the first day at the conference talking with others but they wanted to meet the locals and with the exception of a small boy who wore a three-piece suit they seemed to be the youngest there by a good decade or two.

After having walked for a few minutes they came across a restaurant that the Malfoy heir deemed suitable and entered then order. As they awaited their food, they looked around noting the bright airy decor and beachy vibe of the restaurant.

This design allowed them to notice the eight year old in a three-piece suit from the conference, who clearly didn't know how muggle children dressed. Seated next to him was a pale, dark haired woman texting on a cellphone which made them all revise their initial estimation of the child. Clearly, he didn't care to dress muggle since his caretaker knew how to use that technology.

When Luna noted that they were also awaiting their meal, she stood up and excused herself to invite them over.

Before either man could refuse, she skipped over to them and struck up a conversation.

Eventually she returned alone but beaming sliding into her seat just as their food arrived.

She preempted their questions by saying "I just got a date with Wednesday Addams. Yes, those Addams, Draco."

"Addams?" Queried Harry bemused.

"New world pureblood family who stick to the Old Ways. Super wealthy, super powerful, super dark." Draco looked gleeful.

"Draco isn't wrong but she seems really nice and I quite like her. I look forward to eventually becoming hers."  
With that cryptic statement, Luna settled down to her meal and refused to say another word.

*************  
"That was weird, Wednesday. Even for us. What is the likelyhood of you meeting your soulmate in a fast food joint. I don't trust it." Pubert was extremely protective of his older sister and as she would be powerless against her soulmate he felt it was within his rights.

"It's hardly a chain restaurant brother. Besides, I'm twenty I should have met her years ago. In any case, potential soulmate or not I'm simply going to meet her for drinks not marry her and I am an Addams, no one can harm me."

"Soulmate."

"Potential. She and I would both have to accept a courtship for Magic to get involved." She explained.

"I'm telling mother." He declared.

Wednesday speared a piece of steak and said, "Go ahead. Let's see if I don't gut you in your sleep then let you die a painful death. Mother would of course mourn as would Father but with my potential soulmate about to begin a courtship ritual with me they'd move on rather quickly."

She ate the steak and calmly sipped her wine. Pubert used to those threats but well aware that they could be carried out promised to keep silent until given leave and the Addams children finished their meal in a comfortable silence.

************  
Luna hardly paid attention for the remainder of day two of the conference and when it ended she hurried to her shared suite to ready for the date.

The guys had promised not to interrupt her preparations though Draco, as a pureblood heir and close relative, would act as a chaperone while seated with Harry across the room. Luna hoped the two guys being alone together might make them realise they were attracted to each other.

After she dressed, in blue jeans and a flowy white top with her signature radish earrings which Wednesday had complimented her on earlier in the day and was declared stunning by Draco and beautiful by Harry, she headed out of their suite and took the elevator to the lobby where Wednesday waited on her alone.

Draco stepped out first, approached Wednesday and spoke to her while Luna turned to Harry.

"Is it normal to be scared? What if she thinks I'm weird or not good enough? I think I feel dizzy."

Harry took her hand and squeezed it. "It's normal to be scared Luna. She'll love you and if she thinks you're not good enough I'll hex her for you. I defeated the Dark Lord you know." He wiggled his eyebrows at her making her laugh, then Wednesday was there and everything else faded.

************  
After ensuring Pubert was set for the night, Wednesday got ready for her date, if getting ready involved swapping one pair of black jeans and shirt for another pair of black jeans and shirt then adding several knives and a backup wand for safety counted, which according to Pubert, it didn't. Though she did pick up her jacket in case her date got cold.

She headed to the lobby with time to spare and composed a letter to her parents in her head regarding the conference and her meeting her soulmate, by the end of the date she'd know if she'd send it or be bribing her brother into silence.

She logically knew that most people never met their soulmates but for the few who did, and Addams' always met theirs, it was socially accepted that they attempt to build some kind of relationship, platonic or otherwise, with them.

The elevator opened and Luna exited with two men who were clearly the Malfoy heir and Harry Potter, Britain's Hero though also Lord Potter, however she saw no indication that he'd claimed his title.

The Malfoy, Draco her brain supplied, walked over to her while Potter remained with Luna apparently to provide emotional support.

"I know this isnt a courtship meeting just an unoffical date but should any harm come to Luna Lovegood from you, you'll have the House Malfoy, Black and Potter after your blood Addams." He stated looking her dead in the eye.

"I swear aa an Addams to protect Luna Lovegood with everything I have. No harm shall fall to her, Malfoy." As she said that, she felt he magic rise up around her, tasked with the job of protecting her soulmate.

Then Malfoy stepped back and Luna walked to her side and accepted her hand.

"You look lovely tonight, Ms. Lovegood." Said Wednesday, well aware of her manners and the steps she had to take to ensure tonight went well. Whether she and Luna agreed to a courtship or friendship, she knew her parents would want to view the memories of tonight and any mis-step would land her in hot water with them.

"Thank you Heir Addams. You look dangerous tonight." Luna smiled and as she moved her radish earrings shook.

It reminded Wednesday of the courtship gift that lay in her pocket, one that she'd give the other woman at the end of the night if all went well. She'd apparated back home and snuck into one of the family vaults looking for a piece of jewellry that she'd seen once as a child. Thankfully, no one ever really entered or cleaned those vaults she was able to locate it next to cursed dagger that she'd also taken and gifted to Pubert who was thrilled to be able to use it on Pugsley when he returned home.

Wednesday preened and responded, "Thank you and please, call me Wednesday."

"Once you call me Luna."

They entered the hotel bar and sat in a booth, ordering when a house elf popped in. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy and Potter enter and take a seat in a corner then Pubert entered and headed to the bar. She would expect nothing less from any of them as Malfoy and Potter were the de facto chaperones for Luna and Pubert as an Addams would not let another Addams go anywhere without backup.

"So, tell me about you Luna." Wednesday inwardly sighed. Could any statenent be more cliched.  
"I'm an only child, my mom died when I was a child and I was there when it happened. Everyone thinks I'm a bit weird so Harry and Draco are my only real friends though Draco's best friend Pansy has sort of taken me under her wing but she's rarely in Britain anymore." Luna shrugged. "I don't expect you to like me or want me but you don't seem like the type to hurt people so I'd like to be your friend if you want."

"Why'd you say that?" Questioned Wednesday, holding back her annoyance. The British wizarding world was so backward.

"You're an Addams, a powerful dark witch and you're beautiful and interesting and I'm not." Luna finished. She felt it unfair not to let her soulmate know what she was getting into.

"I know you're a light witch and I don't discrimate." Wednesday began.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's ok. You're forgiven. You are beautiful and interesting and amazing in your own right." Wednesday took her hand and made a decision. "Let me decide if you're worthy to become an Addams."

It's official. Her mother would kill her. Instead of addressing the issue, she offered to court the woman. She was so dead.

"What?" Luna was shocked.

"Let me court you Luna Lovegood." Her Wednesday reached into her pocket and pulled out the courtship gift, a silver bracelet with white gold runes for safety and protection. One that had a portkey tied to it that would take the wearer to an Addams safehouse and alert the gifter should the wearer fall ill or be in danger. It was also the lightest gift they had though Wednesday would have to commission some more light magic items for Luna.

Luna raised her hand for Wednesday to place the bracelet on and said, "I accept your courtship request Wednesday Addams."

With that an ancient magic rose up and the courtship ritual took event marking the promise that bound Wednesday and Luna together.

Wednesday had never truly understood her parents love until she looked at Luna across the table. She had a soulmate to court.


	2. Instagram for your British Blondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I made Misty weird for an elf because she's Luna's personal elf and Luna seems like she'd have befriended her elf.

Two weeks. That's how long it had been since Wednesday Addams had asked Luna to begin courting. Two weeks was also the length of time Luna, Harry and Draco had planned to stay in America. Since that night Luna had seen Wednesday once when the woman had given them all a crash course on smartphones then purchased one, an iphone for Luna. Luna hadn't physically seen Wednesday since though they had been in constant communication via facetime and whatsapp. Luna was due to return to Britain though she, Harry and Draco would be returning in a week after realising two weeks was not enough to tour the entirety of America even with magic.

Ron, Lee and George were planning to return with them as they took a three month trip, though Fred and Hermione would visit for a couple weeks as part of their honeymoon.

Draco and Luna had taken to muggle culture and having joined instagram had gained a considerable following based on them taking regular photos together all blonde and shiny with the luxury items they purchased or expensive places they stayed in the background of shots. Harry, not quite used to having money and having no personal style to speak of, had a modest following and was quite content to not be the 'famous' one in the group.

Oddly enough, Wednesday also was 'Instagram famous' among a subsection of muggles called goths for her regular but creepy, even to wizards, photos of her lifestyle. Photos that technically broke the Statute of Secrecy, though the American ministry hardly cared what with magical stuff becoming popular among the youth.

Wednesday's instagram also revealed something important that Luna had not considered, Wednesday was a Dark Witch.

Draco as a Dark Wizard who travelled in those circles had known and found it perfectly acceptable citing that magic had placed them together so it shouldn't matter if she was Light and Wednesday Dark.

Harry, who still knew so little about the wizarding world, remained supportive and followed Draco's lead but even with support from her boys, Luna knew her light friends wouldn't accept it so casually. They barely liked that Harry and Draco were so close romantically and Harry was Neutral with Dark inclinations though the Potter family was typically Light or Neutral.

She wondered if she should speak to Wednesday about that but she knew the brunette was dismissive of the British's outdated attitudes and feared what would happen should Wednesday get it into her head to educate them.

As she thought of the other woman, her phone lit up signalling an incoming call from the Addams heiress.

"Hey Wednesday." She beamed cheerfully, seated cross legged on the bed of her latest hotel room, clothes and souveniors haphazardly thrown around her. The packing spell wasn't working though it might be because she had bought more items than her magically expanded trunk could hold.

"What happened to your room? Were you robbed?" Asked Wednesday looking bemusedly at the stuff strewn around the room.

"Nope. I shopped too hard." Luna stared at Wednesday as she sat back on her dark leather couch in her apartment. 

Wednesday was usually at her family's manor visiting her brothers who were on a break from school, though Pugsley was due to graduate in a few weeks, so Luna very rarely got to see her apartment which she knew Wednesday was proud of. "How come you're calling me now? I leave in an hour. You could wait til I arrived."

"Yes, but you won't have wifi or data there. Based on what you said, you probably won't even be able to charge your phone."

Luna gasped. No phone. How'd she contact Wednesday or post pictures? Maybe Hermione or Harry would know. Harry hadn't seemed worried about his phone and Draco would have already thrown a fit had he considered this.

"Do you have a house elf?" Asked Wednesday.

"Yeah, but I doubt she can charge my phone."

"Probably not, but she can deliver it to me to charge and I can send it back with one of mine when I'm done. She can probably also pack your suitcase and take the extra things to your place."

"You're right. Thanks Wednesday." Luna replied then called out "Misty."

A small pop was heard and an elf appeared. She wore a bright sundress with daisies and a necklace made of radishes.

"Yes Luna, did you want me to carry your things home?"

"Yes please, and the guys' stuff too."

With a pop Misty and all Luna's items, Harry and Draco's too by the shouts she heard, disappeared.

"Your elf is...not like other elves." Said Wednesday diplomatically.

"She's my friend." Said Luna simply. Before Wednesday could tease her like others did, she changed the topic. "Do you have elves?"

"At my apartment and the other Addams properties but Mother sent the ones at the manor away because Pugsley and I tortured them as children. It was the one time she punished us." Wednesday said dryly. "Anyway, I have to head to a friend's house and your portkey leaves in ten minutes. Send your phone to charge and we shall speak in a few days."

"Bye Wednesday."

Wednesday disconnected the call as Draco came running in hands over his face.

"You better be dressed, Lovegood because your elf took my stuff. She's a menace."

Luna giggled. "I'm dressed, Draco. Why'd you think it was Misty?"

She got off the bed and headed for the balcony pulling Draco along with her to take one last photo for Instagram before they left. He leaned against her and stared at the camera as she took a photo, the Golden Gate bridge as their backdrop.

As she captioned, tagged and uploaded the picture Draco replied.

"Misty is the only one rude enough to do that. Now turn your phone off and let's go. I can't believe I can't use snapchat for a week. Harry said if we only turn on the phones to take pics we can conserve battery life but he'll go by his muggle cousin and charge the phones. Apparently, they're snapchat buddies now."

Before Luna could respond, Harry stuck his head in the room and said, "Portkey time."

They both ran to him and grabbed the ribbon just in time to feel a hook behind their navels and they were deposited in the Malfoy Manor receiving room where Aunt Narcissa stood with stomach soothing potions.


	3. Of Dudleys and Red Heads

After two days of resting, Harry finally felt up to doing something. He had been so busy having fun all vacation that he'd barely had time to sleep but today he felt energised and felt ready to tackle the pile of documents Gringotts has sent to Potter Manor upon his return. Draco had promised to help him go through the papers but Ron was helping plan Hermione's wedding to Fred and was super busy.  
When Harry had decided he no longer wanted to be an auror and Ron decided that going through the training would be no fun alone, who knew he and Lavender, who he had gotten together with in seventh year after Hermione dumped him for not having his act together, would have started a successful party planning business that hosted the most successful balls and events. Harry wasn't sure what was going on with Ron's and Lavender's relationship but they worked well together and Ron was genuinely happy for Hermione and Fred.  
Harry knew Draco would be over in an hour but with no real food in his house, he elected to shower then apparate to Dudley's London apartment since he was in cooking school and always had food. After Vernon's job transferred him to Spain the summer before fifth year, the Dursleys wanting to gain a new reputation had been polite to him and he and Dudley quickly became friends for a lack of anything better to do. The other man had lost weight though he'd never be slim and had become an all around decent person, Harry was pleased to call his family. Vernon and Petunia had never come around to liking Harry, there was just too much history, but leaving Privet Drive behind had done wonders to settle them all down and Harry was pleased to have their help however begrudging it had been, they had paid for a therapist for him after Sirius died during a horcrux hunt that had also injured Dumbledore during his fifth year.  
As he appeared in Dudley's kitchen, he called out to the other man but it seemed he was out so Harry helped himself to some of Dudley's leftovers then put his phone to charge while he ate. He logged onto Dudley's wifi, opened snapchat and snapped Dudley then moved to IG and liked Luna's post from San Francisco.  
After eating he looked around the apartment and using his magic, cleaned the place, mopped the floors, emptied the trash, magically washed, ironed and packed away all his clothes and made up his bed. As he surveyed the place, he cast a strong reparo at the couch which was indented and one last scourgify then apparated out, leaving his phone charging. If he couldn't pay his cousin back for the food, he'd at least clean his house every once in a while not that he thought Dudley minded either way.  
Back at his place, he found Draco, phone on the desk, already reading through the documents in the reading room. He took the other man's phone and apparated back to Dudley's and put it to charge as well then returned to the blonde man.  
"Ok so this is a generic pureblood will from your dad." Said Draco, inviting Harry to sit next to him.   
"It lists the family you should have been given to, should something have happened to them. Sirius Black, The Longbottoms, The Bones, Snape and some french family I've never heard of in that order. Now Dumbledore sent you to your mother's family so we can move on. Your father left you as the Potter Heir, the Potter Lordship and everything it entails, some businesses, a few properties, money, heirlooms and a Wizengamot seat. The usual stuff. As the last of your line and an adult you can claim your lordship if you want, and you should."  
"My lordship? What?" Asked Harry but Draco ignored him.  
"Most of these things can run on their own but you should meet with your account manager to discuss your portfolio before we leave. Now read this and sign it once you understand."  
Draco thrust a sheap of parchment at him then stood up heading out of the room.  
By the time Draco returned, Harry had read through and signed the document. He had felt a shock run through him as he signed but trusted Draco to not harm him though, as the other man appeared frowning, that might just be his crush talking.  
"Potter, there's no food here." Draco whined.  
"Oh yeah, um. Hold on." Harry apparated back to Dudley's and once again raided his fridge for food then microwaved what he took before checking to see if the phones were charged and grabbed them apparating out once more.  
"Here." He handed out a clear, plastic container to Draco and fetched him a fork from the kitchen.  
Draco accepted the container dubiously, "What is it?"  
He began eating it, chewing thoughtfully.  
"No idea but Dudley made it."  
"Its good." Draco continued eating as Harry reviewed his portfolio looking at businesses his family had invested in. Draco had noted which ones to sell and which to add capital to, as well as a few more that he should invest in.  
"Oh, your little red headed menace said to remind you that we're both expected at the Weasley's for dinner. When were you going to share this?"   
Despite his status as a Slytherin, the Weasleys did like Draco. The war had taught them all that people and magic was too precious to allow them to remain divided and while Britain was still behind the rest of the magical world it had made strides in accepting all types of magic and magical creatures. Who knew the almost exposure of the British Wizarding World by Voldemort and Dumbledore would lead to everyone else uniting against them and bring peace.  
"Never, I planned to lure you with food. Plus Luna wants to tell them about her girlfriend. We can't leave her alone."  
Harry pouted at Draco who gave in with a sigh.

*************  
An hour, a trip to Gringotts and one stop at Draco's townhouse which he never stayed in so Harry had no idea why they even needed to go go there in the first place, later the newly titled Lord Potter arrived at the Burrow with souvenirs for the Weasleys and an annoyed Draco in tow.  
Luna was already there when they arrived and she was seated next to Ginny who seemed to be talking her ear off.  
"Oh look, Harry and Draco are here." The blonde jumped up and moved across to the new arrivals, linking arms with Draco and mouthing save me to Harry. Before Harry could get suckered into a conversation with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley appeared and beaconed them to the dining room for dinner.  
After they ate and Harry and Luna shared out souvenirs to everyone, the topic of relationships came up as it always did at the Burrow. Harry was thankful that no one expected him to get with Ginny but that didn't stop Mrs. Weasley from trying to set them all up, Luna and Draco included.  
"So did you meet anyone of interest in America?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, hopeful that Harry would find love. She had thought that he and the Malfoy boy were together but it seemed she was wrong.  
"I actually did." Said Luna. "An American witch named Wednesday."  
"That's an odd name. Is she a muggle-born dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley before Mr. Weasley interrupted.  
"I heard America has so many so many muggle-borns and they are combining muggle technology with magic. Isn't that fascinating."  
As Hermione opened her mouth, probably to comment on it, Luna said. "No, she's pureblood. She's an Addams."  
Both Weasley parents gasped. "As in, those Addams? You know they're Dark Wizards and Witches. Had a few American Dark Lords and Ladies from that line. Are you sure that's a wise choice Luna?"  
Draco cleared his throat. "I'm a Dark Wizard in case you've forgotten."  
"Yes but your ancestors weren't thrown out of Europe for trying to enslave half the population for fun." Retorted Mrs. Weasley. "We have no problems with Dark or Neutral Magic but the Addams are a bit different Draco. It might be best if you three not return to America with one of those Addams running around. Hopefully, that will keep you safe."  
"I have no intention of giving up Wednesday Mrs. Weasley. She's been nothing but kind and caring for me." Luna drew in on herself. "Plus she's my soulmate. I'm sorry if this makes you unhappy. I'll leave now."  
With that she left the table and fled out the kitchen door, a soft pop heard as she apparated away fro the building. Draco gave Harry a look and turned to chase after Luna who could have only gone one place, The Quibbler headquarters.  
Harry gave Mrs. Weasley an unimpressed look but before he could launch into his patented spiel about how everyone should accept everyone Ginny spoke.  
"I don't see what's the problem with Luna being with a Dark Witch. After all, Harry's with a Dark Wizard and no one cares."  
"I hate to say this but the Malfoys are practically light compared to the Addams. They're as dark as they come." Said Mr. Weasley.  
Ron interrupted. "Wait, Harry's dating Malfoy?"He looked confused at this revelation.  
Hermione tutted, "Keep up Ron, of course he is. They're going on vacation together."  
"But..."  
Whatever Ron was about to say was interrupted by Harry standing and shouting. "I'm not dating Draco."  
"Of course you aren't dear." Said Mrs. Weasley. "You just get so upset when anyone speaks ill about him and you spend all your time together."  
Harry sighed, he didn't realise his crush was so obvious.  
"Guys, can we give Luna's girlfriend a chance. She makes Luna happy and Luna deserves all the happiness she can get."  
The collected Weasleys all had the grace to look ashamed. Luna had watched her mother die as a small child then again watched her father tortured almost to death at their home. If Wednesday Addams was what made Luna happy, he'd go after anyone who tried to make her feel bad for it.  
"Listen, I'm gonna check in on Luna then I have to pack." He turned to face Ron, "Can you, George and Lee be at Malfoy Manor by 9:30 am tomorrow please? The portkey leaves at ten."  
As soon as Ron nodded, Harry left the room and disapparated only to re-appear at home. He set about packing and when he felt enough time had passed, he apparated to the Quibbler Office where he found Luna and Draco huddled together. They both looked calm which was good because Harry hated to see Luna sad and he didn't have time to lecture Draco if he tortured someone for hurting her.  
Draco stepped towards Harry pulling Luna with him and said, "We're ready to go."  
Luna nodded but continued, "I floo called Wednesday before Draco came. She was so angry Harry, but not angry at me, she was angry for me. Then Draco came and talked her down and I cried and they helped and she even promised to not kill the Weasleys though I think she was joking about murdering them."   
Luna beamed at Harry as Draco mouthed, "She wasn't joking."  
All three left the Quibbler office and after a quick stop at their respective homes and then Dudley's for his phone and more food they ended up at Malfoy Manor and had dinner with Lucius and Narcissa.   
Once they found out Luna was courting an Addams they began instructing her on how to behave as the Light partner of a Dark wizard or witch and Harry listened in until Draco dragged him upstairs.  
"I was really interested in what your mum was saying, Dray."  
Harry sat on Draco's bed and watched as the other man began spelling clothes into a multi-compartment trunk.   
"It's not applicable to you, Potter."   
Draco moved over to his bathroom and returned with several bootles of product floating behind him.  
"Why because I'd never get with a dark wizard or witch?" Harry felt hurt for some reason he wasn't ready to look into.  
"Nope scarhead. Because you aren't a light wizard. Your magic is neutral or grey."  
"Oh."  
"Moron."  
"Asshole."  
"Douchebag."  
"Ferr..."  
Harry was cut off as Luna entered the room, hands over her eyes. "Are you two having sex or just flirting."  
"Flirting. Harry's a prude."   
"Hey! Wait...what?" Asked Harry.  
Luna walked over to the bed and lay on it next to Harry getting comfortable. She beaconed Draco over and forced Harry to take a photo of the three of them so she could send it to Wednesday as soon as she arrived the next day. The three spent the rest of the night talking and spending time together before eventually falling asleep together.

************  
Draco was sitting patiently on his trunk while Harry paced the room as Lucius looked on smirking. Ron, George and Lee were set to arrive in a few minutes and the portkey would go off shortly after that but Narcissa had taken Luna with her to Gringotts to get something out of her dowry vault for Luna to gift Wednesday Addams. Harry was worried that they'd miss the portkey yet pleased that Narcissa treated Luna like a daughter.  
He neededth have worried as the floo opened andthe Weasleys plus Lee came through followed by Luna and Narcissa apparating in. They was a scramble to skrink all the luggage the three portkeyed out of Malfoy Manor and into their hotel room to be greeted by the sight of one Wednesday Addams who sat smirking at them and playing with her wand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot bunny that came up while working on my main series. If you like it, I'll continue. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
